


T is for Tokyo

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which it is the calm before the storm–figuratively and literally–as Napoleon and Illya arrive ahead of a THRUSH meeting.





	T is for Tokyo

U.N.C.L.E. always preferred it when they could stay a few steps ahead of THRUSH. Through some clever intelligence (and Illya’s frightening interrogation persona), they had found out in advance about a THRUSH meeting in Tokyo—no doubt to plan some nefarious activity for the near future.

Naturally, Napoleon and Illya had been sent ahead of the THRUSH meeting to attempt to discover their plans. They had also arrived ahead of some nasty weather that was rolling in; as they headed for their hotel, they passed several passersby eager to finish their business before the dark clouds, almost purple in the lights of the city at night, unleashed their wrath.

“It’s the calm before the storm, _Tovarisch._ ”

“…Are you speaking literally about the weather or metaphorically about whatever THRUSH is planning?” Illya queried.

Napoleon managed a wan smile.

“Both, I guess,” he said. “I would have liked to have taken a trip out to Mt. Fuji, but that’ll probably have to wait until after the mission…”

He trailed off as a distant rumble of thunder was heard on the air.

“Napoleon….”

“I know, I know,” he sighed. “We should get to our hotel; we’re staying in the Shinjuku area—it shouldn’t be too long a cab ride. If we’re ahead of the weather, we can grab dinner at this amazing place I once went to the last time I was here. Not that the hotel’s fare isn’t good, of course, but you’ve got to try the food here--”

This time, a bolt of lightning lit the darkened sky, followed by another boom of thunder. Napoleon scowled, muttering under his breath.

“I will gladly take a rain check on that restaurant,” Illya said, as they hailed a cab and headed for Shinjuku. “You know I will never turn down good food. Now I have two incentives for us to finish our mission as quickly as possible.”

“Oh?”

“I, too, would like to see Mt. Fuji.”

“…This wouldn’t be you just trying to escape the summer heat by climbing up a mountain, is it?”

“…I can have more than one reason for climbing a mountain,” Illya replied, after a moment. “After all, I also need to make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Oh, come on! When have I ever--?”

“I still remember the mission when you spectacularly took on a tree with a snowmobile and failed miserably.”

“…In my defense, I was considerably distracted from my driving by THRUSH,” Napoleon countered.

“Nevertheless, though you may have healed, that tree will carry the scar from that encounter forever.”

“You haven’t exactly left the natural scenery unscathed, either,” Napoleon pointed out. “There are a couple of trees—and a boulder or two--that would like to have a word with you, too.”

But Illya was smirking; he knew, of course, but, sometimes, it was just amusing, pulling Napoleon’s leg. And Napoleon, as well, soon slipped back into his usual good humor.

They had time before the mission to relax, and they would take advantage of it—and watch the storm from the safety of their hotel room.

That would be more than enough.


End file.
